


Fix

by kay_obsessive



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: jossverse_las, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The machine doesn't go off. Epitaph Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write an alternate ending to a season finale

  
He stares at the pictures for _onetwothreefourfive_ seconds too long. How is he still in one piece?

Turns. The machine hasn't detonated; the pulse hasn't streaked through the sky. Nothing's fixed. Still _wrong_.

"No no no no no," under his breath, panicked. He moves forward, drops to his knees.

How? Connections can't be wrong. Alpha doesn't make mistakes. It's not the theory. Not Bennett. Not Echo.

Is it him? His execution? Must be. Only variable left. Check the connections, rethink, find the problem, bring back the world. Quickly.

Ghosts staring down from the wall, and _he doesn't have time_. Adelle outside. EchoPriyaTonyT inside. Wait too long, someone will come check. Could get caught in the blast. One more day, one more life. _Don't want to waste_.

He fumbles for a wire, moves it, waits for the reaction. Wonderful, perfect sound as the machine whirrs to life again.

Is that it? Will it work? Have to stay close and see.

Hold for _onetwothree_.

The sound stops.  



End file.
